wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
Arnus Gesinat
Information Arnus parents were both officers under the command of Gerhelt Sevialér, then a commander in the Rouel Military, and shared a good friendship with him. However, soon after Arnus' elventh birthday his parents were killed in operations against the SSC. Due to this, and the strong bond with Gerhelt, he and his younger sister Mérienne (then 8) were adopted into the Sevialér family, against fierce protests from some members. Always one to experiment and build, Arnus constructed many unusual machines, and was schooled much in design and construction of mech as a result. However, this was not without loss, as at 16 one of his contraptions malfunctioned and exploded, killing his partner at the time, and forever antagonising her father, who has attempted on many occasions to thwart his progress. Crushed with grief, he proceeded to join the army, piloting the low tech mechs they have available. Bad luck once again followed him however, and his mech was crippled in a firefight against the SSC, leaving a large scar running across the left side of his face, and leaving him partially sighted in one eye. Due to this he was forced from piloting mecha with the normal army. Returning home to Larue, Arnus joined the research and development division of Latterdam's Chevalier production group, where he progressed from simple repair and testing to actual input on possible designs, and still keeps in touch with members of the division. During this time he also began a relationship with Laurene, one of his coworkers. Whilst with Latterdam, Arnus drew the attention of a scout of the Knighty Orders.. and with him being blamed for anothers mistake in the construction of an experimental mech, jumped at the opportunity. He has gained the favour of his superior officer in the two years since he joined the Knightly Orders, and is being transfered to a new unit at this time, his first taste of the Chevalier class mecha in combat. Notes * Hair ** Blue-Grey, Messy * Eyes ** Blue * Siblings; ** Mérienne Gesinat - Female - Youngest - Worships * Friends; ** Gerhelt Sevialér - Male - Foster Parent ** Julien Laurent - Male - Childhood Friend ** Émilie Girard - Female - School Friend ** Marie Debenoît - Female - Coworker ** Luis Meyer - Male - Coworker |} * Enemies; ** Jacques Renard - Ex-Lover's Father - Caused lovers death - They hate you - Attempt to indirectly injure *Partner; ** Laurene Debenoît * Profession: Mechajock ** An Accident! ** Disfiguring Accident (1) * Profession: Techie ** Windfall ** 100¥ * Profession: Techie ** Short term love affair ** Ends on friendly terms (Coworker above) * Profession: Techie ** Lasting love affair ** Going Smoothly * Profession: Mecha Designer ** Windfall ** Gained a Contact. * Profession: Mecha Designer ** An Accident! ** Blamed for something that hurt or killed people that wasn't actually his fault. * Profession: Mechajock ** Windfall ** A favour owed. Possessions * House Sevialér Uniform: The standard House Sevialér uniform, deep red in colour with gold trimming. Accompanied by a overcoat in light grey with patterned stitching around the hem and cuffs, as well as boots in black (coat only given to knights of the house). (Medium mesh, all but head). Uniform: 60¥ Overcoat and Boots: 282¥ * Amplified Goggles: Stored in an inner pocket in the coat. Negates Awareness penalties in adverse conditions of light, dust and smoke, and protects against these environmental conditions. 20¥ * Micro Tools: A small set of mechanical and electrical tooks for working on locks, circuits and so on. 10¥ * Techscanner: A handheld scanning device, used to aid repairs. Used for diagnosis of a damaged system. rolling 1-6 on 1D10 adds 5 to repair rolls. 200¥ * Tech Toolkit: A high-impact plastic toolchest with an array of repair supplies; wrench, pliers, screwdrivers, hammer/prybar, electrical tape, 40 meters of wire, lubricants, insulators, putty, vice grips, etc. etc. 100¥ * Cutting Torch: Small oxyacetylene torch that can cut through 6cm of metal at a rate of 1 metre per turn. Gas will last 20 turns. Refils 2. Torch: 15¥, Refils: 2¥ * Communicator: Small PDA/Phone, has a slide out keyboard. Servialér model EX19 100¥ * Cash: 188¥ Family/Friends Details Mérienne Gesinat Currently employed in Larue as an assistant to Gerhelt Sevialér, and is soon to be married to her close friend and co-worker Jean Lefevre. Sends letters regularly to Arnus when he is away from the capital, and always tries to keep in touch. Relatively shy, though tends to never stop talking once she gets to know someone. Greatly attached to Arnus. Laurene Debenoît The Debenoît family is a small splinter of the larger Sevialér family that formed around 180 years ago in response to a feud between twin heirs to the family name. The two families have maintained a close relationship however, the Debenoît family primarily acting as technician and support staff for the Sevialér family. Laurene is the third heir of the Debenoît family, and is currently a part of the tech team working with Latterdam upon their newest development tasks, overseeing the integration and programming of their electronics systems. Has been in a relationship with Arnus for around 6 years. Mischievous, and enjoys teasing people. Gerhelt Sevialér Once a Major in the Rouel military, he is now the primary Director for House Sevialér's southern trade in Rouel, and is based in Larue. Adopted Arnus and his sister shortly after their parents were killed in a surprise attack upon their field headquarters during an operation. Not one to suffer fools lightly, he however forms strong friendships with those he gets along with and will help them in any way if necessary. Julien Laurent The Laurent family is small, with little influence in the capital, however this is a situation they aim to rectify by any means necessary. They have been scrambling around in recent years, gaining whatever favour they can, though their arrogance has alienated some of the more powerful houses to their chagrin. They see their heir, Julien Laurent, as not helping matters either. Arnus met Julien 22 years ago at a Sevialér hosted event, and immediately formed a strong friendship, Julien's sheer force of personality and charisma even at that age drawing them together. They have maintained a friendship ever since, though Arnus never misses a chance to tease Julien that he has become a ponce in the years since then (a completely valid observation mind). Julien is a happy go lucky person who never truly grew up, and is always guaranteed to get a laugh out of whoever he is with. His family is greatly dissatisfied with his lack of commitment and decorum however, viewing it as a block to their aspirations (ignoring the fact he has many influential friends). Émilie Girard A seemingly quiet person, Émilie Girard (Émilie Sevialér when they met) surprises many people with her true outgoing aggressive nature, and was known to shock suitors to the degree they abandoned their pursuit of her. Currently happily married to Alain Girard, and teaches economics at a local high school. Émilie and Arnus met in high school, during economics classes (a mandatory subject for Sevialér family members), and though Émilie was instructed to ignore Arnus by her parents, they eventually gained a respect for each other in friendly competition for first place in the class. They don't keep in touch as much as they may like, due to Émilie moving away to the Girard family lands in the north of Rouel, but they keep in touch. Marie Debenoît Marie Devenoîr is a serious individual who has a tendency to put her work before anything. She worked as a fusion theory specialist with Arnus during his time with Latterdam, and they had a brief relationship, however Arnus broke it off after 3 months due to her inability to put anything before her work. They ended on friendly terms however and still keep in touch. Luis Meyer Luis Meyer is a technician currently employed as a repair specialist in the Rouel military. His quick wit and dry humour drawing Arnus to him. Has formed a strong friendship with Julien Laurent in the years since he met Arnus, and the pair can always be seen galivanting around Larue when they are both in the city. Category:Player Characters